


Star Light, Star Bright

by TheWonderTwins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injured Pidge, Kidge - Freeform, Kidge Winter Event 2017, car on tree violence, ice is dangerous, keith to the rescue, kidgefest 2017, trapped pidge, wish upon a star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: Pidge crashes her car on the way to Matt's and is trapped with no hope of swift rescue. Desperate she turn to an unlikely source: Disney.





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> _Fic for Kidge Winter Event 2017, prompt for December 29th: Wish Upon A Star_

“No, no, no! Come on!” Pidge fought to gain control over the car as it skidded and slid over the icy road. With a small cry of dismay, Pidge slammed the driver side of her VW Beetle into a tree where it finally came to a stop. Her head hit the window painfully, and she fought the wave of dizziness that followed. 

“Stupid ice.” Pidge groaned and reached for her phone in the passenger seat only to be jerked back by the seat belt. Locked. She sighed and jammed her thumb down on the release, but it was stuck. Experimentally, she gave it a few tugs, but it wouldn’t give.

She was trapped.

“Wonderful.” Slowly, she made sure everything else was okay. She put the car in neutral and cried along with her grinding gears--the clutch was stuck, too--before pushing her hazard lights. Those, at least, blinked on. Sort of. The driver side front light was smashed, but the other three pulsed with solemn yellow light. Rudimentary distress signal active, she checked herself over.

Her head was tender where it hit the glass, but she wasn’t bleeding; her left side pulsed with a slow ache right along with the hazards, but everything moved that was supposed to, and nothing moved that wasn’t, so she’d ignore it for now; her right wrist hurt a little--she’d jammed it on the gear shift when she hit--but it wasn’t broken, probably wasn’t even sprained. All in all, it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

With a wince, she reached for her phone again, but without being able to move from her seat more than half an inch, she just couldn’t reach.

“Ugh. Curse my short arms!”

She needed to call Matt and tell him she’d crashed on the way to his new place, tell him to come get her out of the damn car. Without her phone, of course, that would be difficult. Rescue wasn’t likely to come by randomly either. Matt had moved outside of the nearest town by about twenty miles to get clear of the light pollution, but that also meant that the road she was on was not well traveled. 

Resigned, Pidge leaned back in the seat with a sigh and watched as the twilight sky darkened into true night, taking the last of the sun’s warmth beneath the horizon. The windshield was cracked to hell, the top corner gone from a smaller branch, and the cold night air bit at her as the temperature dropped. The heater on her car couldn’t combat the night air and she shivered, suddenly much more worried than agitated. How cold did it have to get before she should worry about freezing to death?

Pidge pulled at her seatbelt again frantically, but it still would not budge, and her head reminded her sternly that it had just taken a hit and did not appreciate her violent jerking. She clutched her head with a whimper and leaned back, willing the throbbing to stop. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the night sky through her window between the branches of the tree, and found a single star winking back at her.

Maybe she should wish for rescue. 

Pidge shook her head at her silly musing. Wishing on stars didn’t actually work, obviously, and she was maybe a little concussed if such silliness had actually made its way into her brain. Disney fairytale bullshit.

A gust of wind strong enough to rock the car a little stole her breath away as it sapped the inside of her car of any remaining heat.

Fuck it.

“S-star light…” Pidge stuttered between chattering teeth, “star bright, first star I s-see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.” She gave a little chuckle at her own folly, but hell, in for a penny, in for a pound. “I wish prince charming would come to my rescue.”

A full five minutes passed with nothing but the wind and her shivering, when suddenly there was a tapping on her window.

Pidge gave a small shriek of alarm and jumped, cursing as the seatbelt slammed her back against her seat. 

“Need some help?” A voice asked.

Pidge wiped away the condensation that had gathered on her window and saw a young man staring back at her, concern creasing his brow. It was difficult to see him clearly in the dark, but she thought he was maybe her age, 

“I’m stuck.” She said, tugging the seatbelt.

He nodded and stepped back, looking at the way the tree had pinned her car door closed. He wouldn’t be able to get to her from that side since her car was a coup, so he went around and pulled the passenger door open. With the dome light on, she could see him easily. His shaggy black hair nearly obscured his violet colored eyes, but as he ran a hand through his hair to get a better look at her predicament, she saw them. He was really attractive, even with a frown on his face.

“I’m gonna have to cut you out.” He told her, drawing a knife from the small of his back.

“Go for it.” She allowed, just eager to get free. “Oh! Could you hand me my phone?”

He looked down where she pointed and handed her the phone as he climbed further into the car. His bulky jacket made the space in the car cramped and difficult for him to see what he was doing, so he quickly ducked out to remove it before climbing back in. 

Unf, his _arms_ … was this really happening or was she hallucinating?

“I’m going to have to get in your personal space.” He warned her.

“One hundred percent, do not care. Get me outta here before I freeze. Please.” As an afterthought, she added. “I’m Pidge, by the way.”

“Keith.” He smirked and reached across her to start cutting at the strap holding her chest to the seat. While he did that, Pidge called Matt.

The phone rang all of once before her brother picked up. “Pidge! Where are you? You said you were gonna be here half an hour ago.”

Had she really been waiting in the car that long? It hadn’t felt like it, but the cold and concussion probably messed with her perception of time a bit. 

“I had an accident while I was headed to your place.” She told him. “I’m okay, but my car isn’t going anywhere any time soon.”

God, Keith smelled really good… he needed to hurry the hell up before she did or said something embarrassing. 

“Where are you, we’ll come get you.” Matt said. 

“Uh… I don’t know exactly.” Pidge admitted. 

“You’re about fourteen miles outside of Arus, along route 12.” Keith said. Apparently he was close enough he could hear both sides of the phone conversation. 

“Who was that?” Matt asked.

“My rescuer.” She replied. “He found me on the side of the road, and is currently slicing the seatbelt to get me the hell out of here.”

“What the hell, Pidge? How bad was that accident? Are you really okay?”

“I hit my head and a tree, but I’m really fine Matt. I promise.” 

She heard murmuring on the other side of the line and assumed Matt was talking to his new roommate, Shiro. Pidge hadn’t met him yet, but he was supposed to be a pretty cool guy. Meanwhile, her rescuer finally cut through the cross-strap and moved on to the lap-strap, careful to not touch her despite the tight quarters.

“Look, Shiro and I are gonna pick you up okay?”

“Takashi Shirogane?” Keith asked, surprised.

“That’s his name, yeah. Who is this guy, Pidge?”

“Keith Kogane. Shiro’s my brother.” Keith explained. “I was on my way to see him at his new place.”

Pidge put the call on speaker. “Did you catch that?”

“Hold on.” Matt said then shouted. “Shiro!”

“Hello?” 

“Shiro, hey.” Keith answered the new voice.

“Keith?”

“Apparently it’s a small world after all and wishing on stars really does work.” Pidge grumbled. “My apologies to Disney.”

Keith huffed a quiet laugh and continued to work at the seatbelt. “I almost have her free; she doesn’t look too injured, but she’s got a nasty bruise on her head--possible concussion--and she’s freezing cold.”

“You okay with bringing her to the house?” Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded, though only Pidge could see him. “I was headed there anyway.”

“We’ll get everything ready here to take care of her.” Matt said. “Keep us updated if anything changes.”

“Will do.” Keith cut through the lap belt and then sheathed the knife. “You gonna be able to climb over the gearshift?”

“Yeah, probably. I gotta let you go Matt. See you soon.” Pidge hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket. 

Carefully she followed Keith over the gearshift and out the passenger side door. Keith immediately wrapped his own jacket around her and led her away from the wreck that was her car. The warmth of the jacket was divine and she huddled into it with a happy sigh. He opened the door to his car and helped her in before going around to the drivers side. Pidge buckled in reluctantly, and gave Keith a thumbs up when she was ready. He pulled off the side of the road and drove carefully but quickly the rest of the way to Matt and Shiro’s. 

Matt fussed over her the rest of the evening, settling her in one of the guest rooms and making sure she did have a serious concussion or hypothermia. When he deemed it safe for her to go to sleep, she laid down in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Keith brought her breakfast in the morning. 

“Hey. Wanted to make sure you were still okay.”

“Feeling much better; thank you again for last night. Really. You probably saved my life.” 

Keith sat next to her on the bed. “Don’t worry about it. Glad I could help.”

“Still, I feel like I should thank you properly. Would you… I mean… wanna grab some coffee some time?” Pidge stammered awkwardly. 

He smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Pidge smiled back and silently thanked the stars. Looked like she got her wish.


End file.
